Network systems enable communication of messages among computer systems. For example, an electronic mail system (or a compatible system) enables the communication of e-mail messages between computers attached to a network. Some messages transferred over the system may not be desired by their recipient. Such messages typically are referred to as spam. In addition to annoying their recipients, spam messages cause a needless waste of resources.